Time To Be Your 21
by blackberriesandhoney
Summary: Their meetings just might be coming to an end. What is he going to do without her? How will he deal? She is the only one who ever heard those three words from Dean Winchester... Jo/Dean AU Slightly


**Time To Be Your 21**

"Jo?" Dean couldn't believe she was here. After the last time they had met, he was sure she'd never come back.

"Dean." She sighed and threw her arms around his neck, "I missed you."

He felt her lips brush against his neck as she spoke. He squeezed her tighter. Jo's hold on him was just as tight, as it always was. They wouldn't have long, and he couldn't tell her everything, so he tried to put those emotions into this embrace. Who knew how many of these meetings would be allowed to happen.

"I'm sorry." The words were wrenched from him by emotions he never knew he had.

"Dean, I forgave you the minute I walked out the door, last time." She chuckled, the sound bouncing off the hollow at the base of his neck. "I love you."

It was the first time he had heard her say that. Something in Dean Winchester melted, the years of conforming by John melted and opened a venerability no one thought possible.

"I love you, Jo." The words were barely a whisper, but she heard them.

She sighed, "I'm sorry, it took so long to see you again."

"You don't have to apologize, I understand."

"Its getting harder to get permission." Jo's tone had taken a great sadness, "I don't know how..."

"Stop." Dean couldn't handle her talking about it. He couldn't image never seeing her again, never holding her like this.

"Dean, I don't want to regret it. I don't want you to wonder." She pulled away slightly, just so that she could look into his eyes.

"Jo, please..." He tightened his hold on her.

"I love you. I think I have since you told me that my mother would kill you if you tried anything." She breathed against his neck, and he noticed her hair smelled like peaches. Like the peaches he and Sam had gotten sick on during one of their father's trips to Georgia. "I have waited to be loved by you, and even when I knew you wouldn't call, I loved you."

"I'm sorry." Dean said into the soft blonde hair. He wished he had called.

"Don't be. We both know it wouldn't have worked back then." She giggled, lightly.

He had never heard her giggle before. Laugh at him, yes. But never had he heard her giggle. It echoed in his mind, moments after she actually did it. Like his mind was making sure, he would remember it.

"I should have called."

"No, it would have only made things harder-on both of us." Jo pulled away.

Their huggy mode killed. She stood on her tiptoes, and dragged his head down to kiss him.

He felt like he was home. Peace, Dean Winchester had never known, surrounded him every time they kissed. It wasn't about cheap quick passion that had for him always been associated with kissing and sex. No one had ever turned him on like Jo Harvelle, and there was passion, just not passing. He wanted everything she had to give, and to give her everything. He wanted white picket fences and little Winchesters.

But, that wasn't for Dean, and not with Jo. He would have to live with this.

Somehow, they were on the cheap motel bed. They didn't have sex...not this time. He just wanted to hold her and push away thoughts that he might not get to see her again.

"I love you." He said, for the hell of it.

She smiled, flashing him with one of her rare "I am so in love with you" smiles, and that punched-in-the-gut feeling returned. What if that was the last time he saw her smile?

No, he couldn't think like that.

They laid there for hours. Facing each other, Dean tried to memorize everything he could.

"Jo?" came from the doorway.

Both Jo and Dean looked. Castiel was here, like always.

"Time to go back." His gravely voice had pity in it. He always looked depressed but even more so, when he took Jo from Dean.

"Ten more minutes, Cas?" Dean asked, knowing it wouldn't work on the angel...it never did.

Castiel inhaled and sighed, "Only ten." He disappeared.

Dean looked at Jo, their faces mirrored with horror.

"That can't be good..." Dean's breathing went choppy. He felt like he was dying.

Jo's eyes filled, "Dean."

The sigh of his name was pure misery. He crushed her against him, and felt her begin to cry against his shoulder.

It felt like two minutes later when Castiel returned.

"I'm sorry, Dean. Its time."

* * *

"Dean, there is nothing I can do." Castiel's tone was a miserable as Dean's mood.

Dean groaned, "Then why did you let her come to me in the first place? If you guys were just going to tear her away from me again?"

"Because of your significance. But, it isn't fair to you or her, and they have decided it needs to stop." Castiel replied.

"Then take me to her."

Castiel sighed, "We need you on earth, Dean."

"You need my body on earth, not my soul...take me to her, Castiel." Dean was pleading, he couldn't deal with all of this without her, not anymore.

"I can't." Castiel had an edge to her, "And don't think about killing yourself, we wouldn't let you."

"Isn't there anyone you can talk to? I can't deal with this without her, Cas. I love her, and isn't there anything?"

"I'm sorry." Castiel left.

Dean was alone in his crappy motel room. Before Jo, he would have been pleased to be alone, now the silence felt like daggers.

* * *

It was all finally over. Dean Winchester's mission was complete and now was his reward. As he drew his last breaths, the same peace that had come from kissing Jo surrounded him.

When he opened his eyes again, there she was. She was wearing a white dress and glowed. Dean smiled, Cas had been right, they let him go to Heaven.

"I missed you." He said, smiling widely.

"Really?" Jo returned his smile, "Castiel gave me your messages."

"Wow, I didn't think he would."

"For some reason, they like you here." Jo giggled.

Even though he had heard that sound every time he slept, it was nothing like hearing it for real.

Her giggle turned into an actual laugh and she launched herself into his arms.

"Guess they do like me here..." He smelled peaches.

"They _love _you here."

_**Fin

* * *

**_

_**AN: This fic was based on the song "Time To Be Your 21" by Alexz Johnson, from the show Instant Star. **_

_**I have wanted Jo and Dean together since the words "I'm just happy to see you" and the screen panned to show the small blonde. They said Jo turned out too sisterly for a romance between the two to happen, but the way they acted...**_

_**This came to me, and I thought it was believable...remotely that Jo would be in Heaven, and given the role that Dean is playing in the Apocalypse that maybe Castiel could pull some strings so that maybe Dean would be able to spend alittle time with Jo...**_

_**It was kind of fluffy...I guess. Haha.**_

_**Review.**_


End file.
